Les Sabots du Diable
by Coatlicue
Summary: Où Watari enquête sur une énigme zoologique, où Tsuzuki et Hisoka sont envoyés sur le terrain et confrontés à un medium de six ans, où Tatsumi récupère un très gros bénéfice pécunier et où le Panthéon grec apprend qu'il faut se méfier de l'Enma-Cho...


**Titre** : « Les sabots du diable »  
**Auteur** : Coatlicue aka Terpine  
**Disclaimer** : A Yoko Matsushita  
**Blabla de l'auteur** : Voili voilà ! Ma première fic sur Yami no Matsuei. J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop Out of Characters. Bonne lecture ! :)

_

* * *

_

Du blanc…

_« Je veux rentrer à la maison…»_

_Partout du blanc. Le sol, le ciel : tout est immaculé. Il n'y a rien. Juste du blanc. _

_« S'il vous plaît… »_

_Il pleure mais personne ne l'entend. Il est tout seul.  
__Tout seul dans le blanc._

**xXx**

C'en était fini d'elle. Elle l'avait su dès le moment où son regard s'était posé sur elle. Regard de fauve, regard de prédateur. Il l'avait emmené, elle, qui s'était résignée à sa funeste destinée. La mort l'attendait. Elle vit son futur bourreau, menaçant, brandir son arme et l'éclat métallique de celle-ci brilla d'une lueur glacée. Pétrifiée, elle fut incapable de bouger. C'était la fin.

« A table ! »

La fourchette s'abattit avec une rare violence sur la pauvre et innocente part de tarte aux pommes et aux myrtilles.  
Hisoka réprima un frisson. L'expression de pur ravissement psychotique, à la limite psychopathe, de Tsuzuki avait parfois vraiment de quoi en faire frémir plus d'un.

En quelques minutes, voir quelques secondes, le crime fut habilement effacé. L'assiette fut toute vide et toute propre. Personne ne pouvait dire si oui ou non, un homicide pâtissier avait effectivement eu lieu. D'ailleurs c'était déjà le sixième de la matinée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
Sentant le regard d'Hisoka peser sur lui, Tsuzuki, encore la bouche pleine, lui tendit le plat où restaient encore les dernières survivantes. Son partenaire refusa. Il y avait déjà eu trop de victimes pour que l'on puisse se permettre de continuer un tel génocide.

Ignorant tout des risques et des fâcheuses conséquences de ce que l'on appelle « hyperglycémie » ou « diabète de type deux », le shinigami lorgna à nouveau sur le reste de la tarte. Les pauvres petites parts tremblèrent.

« Tsuzuki ! Gamin ! »

Fort heureusement pour elles, un élément extérieur vint perturber les projets de cet affreux meurtrier en série. Et cet élément extérieur se nommait Watari. Un élément extérieur qui avait, à ce moment précis, le même sourire de malade que Tsuzuki devant sa tarte pommes myrtilles.

« Félicitations ! Vous avez l'honneur d'enquêter sur le mystère zoologique de la décennie ! »

**xXx**

Konoé inclina la tête de trente degrés vers la gauche, la pencha légèrement vers l'avant, plissa les yeux et renouvela l'opération, à droite cette fois-là.

« Je ne vois toujours pas. »

Watari, presque en larmes sur son vidéo projecteur, le supplia de nouveau :

« Mais faîtes encore un petit effort, patron ! »  
« J'ai beau essayé mais je ne vois rien n'anormal… »  
« Mais ce n'est pas des lunettes qu'il vous faut, c'est un labrador ! »

Le shinigami, en désespoir de cause, se tourna vers les trois autres personnes présentes ; Tatsumi était en train d'essuyer les verres de ses lunettes pour la troisième fois tandis que les responsables du secteur de Kyushu examinaient la photo dans un mélange de curiosité et de doute. Watari, constatant que son cliché ne provoquait pas chez les autres, à plus forte raison chez Konoé, l'effet escompté, le scientifique se résigna à expliquer cette « énigme zoologique ».

« Voyez-vous, dit-il, cette photo a été prise ce matin dans le secteur de Kyushu . D'où la présence des deux autres zouaves là-bas. », ajouta-t-il en désignant Tsuzuki et Hisoka. « A priori cette photographie a l'air on ne peut plus normale mais je vous prie de porter votre attention sur la neige. »

Konoé replissa les yeux, tentant de trouver l'anormalité du cliché.

« C'est bon, patron…je vais faire un zoom. »

Le sol enneigé fut agrandi et l'on délaissa le reste du paysage.

« Ici. »

L'attention générale se focalisa sur le doigt de Watari, ou plutôt ce qu'il désignait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont d'étranges ces empreintes ? » s'enquit Tsuzuki.  
« Regardez bien. Vous ne remarquez rien ? »  
« Et bien…on dirait la marque d'un sabot. Mais il y a des vaches ou des chèvres dans la région, non ? »  
« Ne regardez pas l'empreinte elle-même, mais plutôt l'ensemble des traces. »

Hisoka fut le premier à réagir, comme à son habitude.« Elles forment une ligne droite. »

« Exactement. Et comme tout le monde le sait, les animaux et les hommes laissent deux rangées d'empreintes parallèles lorsqu'ils marchent dans la neige ! Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un animal unijambiste dans la région de Kyushu ? »

Tsuzuki intervint :

« Ce pourrait aussi bien être l'œuvre d'un petit plaisantin. Le coup des empreintes du yéti par exemple, c'est super connu.»

Le sourire revint orner les lèvres de Watari.

« Impossible. »

Il avait l'air vraiment très sûr de lui. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus devant la mine renfrognée de Tsuzuki.

« Les traces s'étendent sur cent soixante dix kilomètres. »

Konoé faillit recracher son thé.

« QUOI ! »

Watari pianota sur son ordinateur et une carte de la région de Kyushu apparut sur le mur par le biais du vidéo projecteur. Un long trait écarlate s'amusait à faire des arabesques entre les petits villages de la région, tournait parfois sur lui-même et faisait des allers-retours. En gros, un parcours incompréhensible.

« En rouge, le circuit que l'on a tracé à partir des empreintes relevées. C'est joli, hein ? On dirait de l'art abstrait. Et je me permets de préciser que toutes ces empreintes sont apparues en une seule nuit. La nuit dernière quoi… »  
« Incroyable. »  
« N'est-il pas ? » fit Watari d'un air ravi. « Sachez que la thèse du canular est également écartée pour plusieurs autres raisons. Tout d'abord, aucune trace humaine n'a été retrouvée à proximité de ces empreintes. L'idiot qui aurait fait ça aurait été forcément obligé de retirer ses semelles ayant servies aux empreintes, un moment ou à un autre. Cependant, rien n'a été trouvé. De plus, des empreintes ont été retrouvées sur des toits de maisons. Plus amusant encore, on en a retrouvé sur des silos à grains, des tracteurs, des voitures, des pans de murs… »  
« C'est pour ça que tu parlais de mystère zoologique. » fit Hisoka.Watari acquiesça, tout content d'avoir enfin captivé l'auditoire.  
« Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne connaissons aucun animal à une patte, et même si une telle créature existait, aurait-elle été capable de parcourir autant de distance en quelques heures en dépit des différents obstacles ? C'est super mystérieux, non ? Maintenant examinons l'empreinte elle-même, voulez-vous ? »

Nouvelle photo sur le mur. Une version grossie de l'empreinte s'étala.

« Comme l'a dit Tsuzuki, cela ressemble à un sabot. » fit Tatsumi.  
« Effectivement, mais quelque chose me titille, voyez-vous : lorsque que vous marchez dans la neige, vous laissez des résidus de neige sur les côtés. Et regardez ici ! C'est tout net, comme si elle a été enlevée pour former l'empreinte ! On dirait que la neige a été découpée au couteau…! »  
« Tu cherches la petite bête là , Watari… »

La remarque de Tatsumi chagrina profondément le scientifique et ce dernier lui demanda férocement qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait lui, pauvre petit fonctionnaire cloîtré dans son bureau, à la zoologie. L'autre répliqua qu'il avait déjà un âne devant lui et que cela lui suffisait amplement. Watari menaça de lui lancer le rétroprojecteur en pleine figure s'il ne retirait pas aussitôt ses paroles. Tsuzuki menaça d'invoquer un shikigami lorsque l'objet siffla à deux centimètres de son visage. Tatsumi régla le tout en menaçant de réduire les salaire de tout le monde. Konoé menaça de faire un infarctus. Hisoka, lui, menaça de sortir sur le champ s'ils n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement d'hurler.

« Et puis d'abord, en quoi cela nous concerne, ajouta le jeune shinigami. D'accord, elles sont un peu étranges ces empreintes mais notre travail c'est de guider les morts. Pas les animaux. »

Le visage de Watari devint étonnement sombre.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je me suis rendu moi-même sur les lieux pour essayer de dénicher un peu la bestiole pour mes recherches et mieux examiner les empreintes. Et il y a de quoi donner froid dans le dos. Les habitants de la région sont terrorisés : ils hurlent que le diable est venu sur leurs terres et ils n'ont pas attendu longtemps avant de dénicher un bouc émissaire. »

Le scientifique secoua la tête, consterné et commença à ramasser le vidéo projecteur, éclaté au sol.

« Je pense juste que si nous n'intervenons pas, nous aurons bientôt une âme à guider. Et vu ce qu'elle endure en ce moment, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle devienne un esprit vengeur. »  
« Et quel est ce bouc émissaire ? » demanda Hisoka.  
« Une petit garçon. » fit-il. « En fait, c'est surtout à cause de ça que j'aimerais que vous enquêtiez là-bas pour arranger la situation. Surtout que rien n'exclut l'hypothèse qu'une créature du Gensokaï se soit échappée, comme le shisa d'Okinawa, et que les troubles ont actuellement lieu dans votre secteur. »

Puis Watari se tourna vers Konoé, assis avec un air songeur.

« Ça vous convient, patron ? »

L'intéressé acquiesça. Si cet animal se révélait être du monde des illusions, ce serait un beau désordre qui régnerait s'ils n'intervenaient pas.

**xXx**

_Le blizzard redouble de violence_

_« Vite, dépêchons-nous ! »_

_Un voix ! Il lève des yeux tout plein d'espoir vers les formes floues au loin._

_« S'il vous plaît… »_

_Ils ne l'entendent pas. Ils ne le voit même pas.  
__Les silhouettes disparaissent.  
__Il est de nouveau seul.  
__Tout seul dans le blanc._

**xXx**

Lorsque Tsuzuki et Hisoka arrivèrent à Wazaki, un des villages où étaient apparues les empreintes, ils virent un petit attroupement juste devant un temple shinto. Un moine en robe essayait désespérément de calmer la foule déchaînée, mais en vain. Hisoka les regarda un petit moment, déconcerté :

« C'est incroyable que de simples empreintes puissent produire un effet pareil. »  
« Les gens d'ici sont extrêmement superstitieux. Comme l'a dit Watari, ils doivent voir là-dedans une apparition diabolique. Ils sont encore fort attachés à toutes les croyances et les légendes, à l'abri de l'urbanisation et des sciences modernes. »  
« C'est pour ça qu'ils courent au temple alors…Ils veulent sûrement implorer les dieux. »

Soudain un éclat de voix retentit, se démarquant nettement des autres par sa force et sa virulence.

« Ce gosse ! »

Les plaintes s'évanouirent d'un seul coup, attentives.

« Tuons le ! »

Alors tous les autres clamèrent. Oui, abattons cet enfant maudit ! Saignons le fils du Diable ! Son sang souillé calmera les dieux !  
Le moine, complètement dépassé par la situation, cria quelque chose à un collègue juste derrière lui. Ce dernier hocha rapidement la tête et disparût à l'intérieur du temple tandis que les clameurs continuaient de plus belle. Les deux shinigami, à présent sur le toit du temple, les regardèrent, dégoûtés.

« C'est donc de ça que voulait parler Watari… » dit doucement Hisoka.

Tsuzuki ne répondit rien. Trop choqué. Cette scène lui semblaient un peu trop familière à son goût. Des souvenirs écoeurants de son enfance lui revenaient en mémoire et il se dit que cet enfant - bien humain d'après Watari ! - était en train de subir le même sort que lui.

« A ton avis Hisoka…pourquoi ce gamin en particulier ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être a-t-il une tare physique ou mentale qui le rend différent ? »

Tout à coup, les cris cessèrent. Étonnés, les deux créatures de la mort, invisibles aux yeux des mortels, se penchèrent pour comprendre ce subit changement de comportement. Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du temple, visiblement en colère. C'était un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année, avec des cheveux noirs de jais, qui portait une magnifique robe de cérémonie religieuse bleue. Un personnage visiblement haut gradé dans la hiérarchie du temple qui semblait avoir de l'influence sur la troupe de villageois.

« Foutez moi le camp d'ici immédiatement. fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Et laissez cet enfant tranquille ! »  
« Et pourquoi ça, gueula un des badauds. Il a amené le Diable sur nos terres ! Plusieurs malheurs nous sont déjà arrivés depuis sa naissance ! Celui-ci est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! »

Les autres reprirent en cœur. C'est vrai ! Il a amené le Diable ! Depuis sa naissance ! Enfant maudit !

Alors le prêtre donna un violent coup de talon contre le sol gelé. Les villageois se raidirent d'un coup et se turent.

« Je ne le répéterais pas : partez d'ici. »

Alors la troupe grommela et se dissipa lentement, non sans quelques dernières injures. Le prêtre attendit que tous furent partis avant de rentrer dans le temple en pestant contre ces gens stupides.  
Hisoka lança un regard à Tsuzuki.

« Et si nous rendions visite à cet enfant souillé par le démon ? »

L'autre acquiesça.

**xXx**

« Cette situation est vraiment intenable. »

Le moine acquiesça puis, pris d'un doute, il demanda :

« A votre avis, Minamoto-sama, quelle est la cause de ces empreintes ?  
« Je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est certainement pas à cause de Yuki si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir. »

Le subordonné rougit et s'en alla en bredouillant une petite excuse. Minamoto soupira. Même les personnes de son propre temple commençaient à douter et à croire les âneries des villageois. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, il allait devoir aller toucher un mot au maire. Comment ce vieillard osait-il donner un tel exemple de haine à ses citoyens ! Une honte ! C'était une honte ! Ce pauvre gosse n'allait pas faire de vieux os s'il restait ici…Il entendit soudain le bruit de petits pas léger derrière lui. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Minamoto se retourna et eut un sourire paternel :

« Un problème, Yuki-chan ? »

L'enfant posa sur lui ses grands yeux graves et hocha la tête. Minamoto l'encouragea à parler.

« J'ai vu deux monsieur en noir sur le toit. » fit-il en pointant son petit index au plafond.

Cette déclaration surprit fortement le prêtre. Que devait-il répondre à cela ?

« Et que faisaient-ils ces deux monsieur ? » tenta-t-il.

L'enfant parut réfléchir un moment et annonça finalement :

« Je crois qu'ils parlaient. »  
« Eh bien ? N'en ont-ils pas le droit ? »  
« Si. »  
« Alors problème réglé. »

La réponse parût satisfaire le petit et Minamoto soupira.

**xXx**

« Mine de rien il est assez grand ce temple… »

Pas de réponse.

« Hisoka ? »  
« Cette statue… »

Tsuzuki lança un regard à l'objet concerné.

« Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier ? »  
« Ça fait la troisième fois qu'on passe devant. »  
« Ah. »

Ils se trouvaient en réalité dans une grande salle où étaient alignées plusieurs tables basses avec sur chacune d'elles, un set à calligraphie. Plusieurs religieux étaient déjà installés et écrivaient. Soudain un moine débarqua, l'air contrarié. Les autres se précipitèrent vers lui, comme une volée de moineaux sur un bout de pain, en quête d'informations.

« Minamoto-sama commence à être excédé par cette situation. »

Les autres murmurèrent entre eux puis l'un d'eux osa demander :

« Est-ce qu'il sait l'origine de ces empreintes ? »

L'autre secoua la tête. Ils continuèrent de commenter la situation. C'était vraiment incroyable cette histoire. Et si c'était réellement le Diable ? Dans ce cas, le mieux serait d'appeler un exorciste… Puis le sujet tabou fut abordé :

« Dîtes concernant le gamin… »  
« Minamoto-sama persiste à croire en son innocence. »  
" Le temple est assiégé tous les jours, c'est insoutenable… »

Un silence.

« Peut-être que leur livrer le gosse pourrait les calmer… »

Quelques uns le rabrouèrent. Était-il fou ?

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve de son innocence… »  
« Ni celle de sa culpabilité ! »  
« Mais ses yeux.. Avez-vous vu ses yeux ? »  
« Et ses cheveux ! »  
« Et sa peau ! »

Le plus âgé le fit taire en désignant la porte par la quelle le moine était entré.

« Le bureau Minamoto-sama est juste au bout du couloir ! Moins fort bon sang ! »

Et la discussion reprit de plus belle. Hisoka regarda la porte et demanda à Tsuzuki :

« Minamoto…tu crois qu'il s'agit de l'homme qui a fait fuir les villageois ?  
« Je pense que oui. Allons voir. »

A peine eurent-ils traversé la porte qu'une exclamation se fit entendre, aussitôt rabrouée par des « Chut ! » énergiques :

« Assurément qu'il n'est pas humain ! »

Tsuzuki tressaillit.

**xXx**

Avant même d'entrer, des bribes de conversation filtrèrent à travers le store.

« Eh bien ? N'en ont-ils pas le droit ? »  
« Si. »  
« Alors problème réglé. »

Une voix d'homme. C'était assurément celle de celui qui avait fait déguerpir la foule. Et la seconde, une toute petite voix d'enfant.

« Mais… »  
« Oui ? »  
« Comment ils ont fait pour voler ? »

Un blanc.

« Yuki-chan, fit le plus âgé d'une voix soudain très fatiguée, des monsieur en noir ça ne vole pas. Pas plus que ça ne s'installe sur les toits des temples pour discuter. »

La plus jeunes des ombres de la mort sentit son sang se glacer : cet enfant les avait vu ?! Ils étaient pourtant bien invisibles, non !? Hisoka donna un coup de coude à Tsuzuki qui lui intima silencieusement de se taire. Hisoka ne put qu'acquiescer. Les deux shinigami s'avancèrent prudemment. Ils voyaient déjà Minamoto assis dans un fauteuil, l'air éreinté. Ils le reconnurent aussitôt : c'était bien lui. Avec ses cheveux noir de jais et sa magnifique robe de cérémonie turquoise. Un pan de mur leur cachait encore l'enfant. Ils s'avancèrent encore un tout petit peu. Et là, ce que virent les deux shinigami faillit leur faire lâcher une exclamation de stupeur.

L'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, avait une peau immaculée et une chevelure aussi blanche que la neige. Son regard se braqua aussitôt en direction du mur qui cachait les deux ombres de la mort.  
Un regard rouge comme le sang.

Tsuzuki grimaça : ils étaient déjà repérés ? Cet enfant pouvait non seulement les voir mais en plus il était capable de sentir leur présence ?  
Minamoto lança un regard curieux à Yuki. Ce dernier désigna le mur :

« Ils sont juste cachés derrière. »  
« Ne dis pas d'âneries, voyons… »

Sentant que la situation tourna au vinaigre, Hisoka donna un second coup de coude à son collègue.  
Les fins sourcils blancs du petit garçon se froncèrent.

« Toi non plus tu ne me crois pas ? »  
« Écoute-moi, Yuki-chan… »

Mais Yuki-chan n'écoutait déjà plus. Il fusillait le prêtre de son regard carmin. Il avait seulement six ans et la haine commençait déjà à l'animer et à le consumer. A six ans seulement.  
Finalement, Yuki repartit dans sa chambre, sans rien ajouter. Minamoto resta un moment songeur.

Derrière le mur, hein ? Même s'il se refusait de le croire, il avait réellement la désagréable impression de sentir des regards posés sur lui. Et il n'aimait franchement pas ça.

**xXx**

_« Tu es perdu ? »_

_Quelqu'un l'entend ! Quelqu'un le voit !.  
__Il hoche la tête.  
__La petite silhouette humaine penchée vers lui, lui sourit.  
__Son cœur se réchauffe.  
__Soudain, une petite main toute blanche lui tend quelque chose._

_« Tu veux un onigiri ? »_

_Il accepte.  
__Il n'est plus seul même s'il est encore perdu._

**xXx**

Hisoka était profondément choqué. Cet enfant les voit. Cet enfant les sent. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Le shinigami lança un regard à son compagnon, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais Hisoka, j'en ai déjà entendu parler aux bureaux…de ces personnes qui ont le pouvoir de ressentir le surnaturel, de nous voir nous, les shinigami. C'est extrêmement rare chez les humains. Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer ça un jour.  
« Alors ce serait à cause ça qu'il est devenue la cible des villageois ? »  
« En partie. As-tu vu ses cheveux, ses yeux ? »  
« Oui, mais… »  
« Même si ce n'est que de l'albinisme, c'est une excuse suffisante pour les autres . »

Hisoka frissonna. Tsuzuki n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pas de blagues stupides, pas de comportement puéril. Les améthystes de ses yeux semblaient être faites de glace. Pour une fois, Hisoka avait réellement l'impression d'être face à un adulte et, sincèrement il détestait ça.  
Il sentait un mélange complexe de haine, de mépris, de pitié, de douleur affluer de Tsuzuki.  
Lorsqu'il vit le teint d'Hisoka devenir livide, le shinigami s'écarta rapidement.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Hisoka ne répondit rien. Les sentiments de Tsuzuki étaient toujours très violents et, malgré le temps passé en sa compagnie, il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

« Nous ferions mieux d'avertir la direction de ça.» finit par dire Tsuzuki.

**xXx**

« Un medium ?! Dans ce trou perdu ! »

Tsuzuki et Hisoka acquiescèrent. Il les avait vu. Il avait senti leur énergies. Cet enfant percevait le surnaturel et son environnement ne semblait pas des plus compréhensifs vis-à-vis de cela.

« Manquait plus que ça… grogna Konoé. Gushoshin ! Entrez ça dans la liste. »

Les bibliothécaires hochèrent la tête dans un ensemble parfait et allèrent pianoter sur l'ordinateur à toute vitesse.

« Quelle liste ? » demanda Hisoka, intrigué.  
« Chaque être en ce monde a un prédateur et les shinigami ne font pas exception. Le potentiel d'un medium reste rarement inexploité et devient dans la plupart des cas un exorciste ; ce qui présente un danger considérable pour nous : nous sommes des âmes. Nous sceller, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour les expérimentés. Nous faire disparaître, nous exorciser, là aussi c'est du gâteau ! Ce sont de vrais dangers publiques ces gars-là ! »

Konoé s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre :

« C'est pour cela qu'on établit une liste de tous les exorcistes et de ceux qui sont susceptibles de le devenir. Ce mioche-là…un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un remarquera son potentiel : les media sont souvent entourés de phénomènes étranges. Un exorciste en entendra forcément parler - surtout avec cette affaire - et lui enseignera tout ce qu'il faut savoir. »

Décidément, Hisoka en apprenait tous les jours.

« Tout à fait autre chose, pour en revenir à votre affaire. Une affaire similaire a eu lieu en Angleterre en février 1855. La piste des empreintes englobait dix-huit villages sur une distance d'environ 160 kilomètres. Cette histoire a fait beaucoup de remous au Purgatoire. Ils avaient même envoyé un archange pour résoudre cette affaire… »  
« Vous les avez contacté ? »  
« Oui, mais ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire. Quelque chose les empêchait de parler : ils étaient terrifiés. »

Tsuzuki et Hisoka froncèrent les sourcils.

**xXx**

La situation ne s'arrangeait guère au village. De nouvelles empreintes étaient apparues aux alentours, beaucoup plus nombreuses. Il semblerait que le Diable avait décidé d'élire domicile quelques temps à Wazaki. Perchés sur le toit du temple, les deux shinigami observaient les villageois courir dans tous les sens, dans une panique totale.

« Tsuzuki…je pensais à une chose… »  
« Oui ? »  
« Konoé nous a dit que les media sont entourés de phénomènes étranges, non ? Ce qui veut dire que… »  
« …que les villageois n'ont peut-être pas tort et que Yuki n'est pas qu'un simple bouc émissaire. Il est peut-être un peu plus impliqué dans cette affaire que nous ne le pensions. » acheva le shinigami brun. « Peut-être devrions-nous avoir une petite discussion avec… »  
« Tsuzuki ! Regarde ! »

Suivant la direction indiquée par Hisoka, Tsuzuki vit une petite forme en kimono gris s'enfuir furtivement par l'arrière du temple.

**xXx**

En effet, Yuki-chan courrait. Il avait entendu les dernières nouvelles et les villageois devenaient de plus en plus méchant. Il fallait absolument qu'il _le _prévienne. Ils seraient capable de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, il lui bien dit de pas rester près des maisons parce que c'était dangereux. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait lui-même lui donner des onigiri !  
Il fallait vite qu'il retrouve Monsieur la Chèvre…

« Où cours-tu comme ça ? »

Yuki se figea et tourna vivement la tête vers la voix, les yeux grands ouverts de peur. C'étaient les deux monsieur en noir.

« Nulle part. » mentit le petit garçon.  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Ah bon… »

Le monsieur en noir le plus grand, celui avec les yeux violet, s'accroupit en face de lui, avec un grand sourire.

« Dans ce cas, si tu ne vas nulle part, il n'y aucune raison pour que tu refuses de nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?. »

Yuki sembla se tortiller dans son kimono.

« Eh bien… »  
« On cherche juste celui qui a laissé ses empreintes partout. » fit Tsuzuki.

Le visage de Yuki s'éclaira d'un coup.

« Oh ! Vous voulez parler de Monsieur la Chèvre ! » s'écria-t-il, tout enjoué.

La mâchoire de Hisoka, resté un peu en retrait, se décrocha légèrement : Monsieur la Chèvre ? C'était quoi encore que ce délire ?! Il commençait sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de ce gamin.  
Tsuzuki eut un sourire légèrement crispé :

« Et qui est ce Monsieur la Chèvre ? »  
« C'est mon ami ! » répondit fièrement le gamin. Puis, soudain il eut l'air suspicieux. « Vous n'avez pas lui faire de mal, hein ? Il est juste perdu : il ne sait plus où est sa maison. »

Voilà donc l'explication à cet étrange circuit d'empreintes…

« Justement ! On est là pour le ramener chez lui. »

Un grand sourire illumina visage pâle de l'enfant.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, alors ! »

**xXx**

« Monsieur la Chèvre ! »

Oh ! Le petit humain est de retour… Tiens ? Qui sont ces deux types en noir…  
Yuki dévala la petite butte enneigée et courut jusqu'à l'arbre où il s'était caché. Aussitôt, il sortit de son abri et sauta dans la neige fraîche. Aaaah ! Quel froid de canard !  
Son regard coula ensuite vers les shinigami dont les deux visages se décomposaient d'une manière incroyable.

« Bon sang mais c'est quoi _ça_ ?! » fit Tsuzuki, choqué. Puis il se reprit rapidement « Mais c'est clair que ça ressemble à une chèvre. »  
« Un bouc plutôt. » corrigea Hisoka.  
« Et Yuki est le l'émissaire du bouc… Ahaha ! T'as compris la feinte ? Bouc émissaire et émissaire du bouc ! Ahah ! »

Hisoka passa la main sur son visage, soudain très fatigué.

« J'appelle Watari puisqu'on vient de trouver son mystère zoologique… »

**xXx**

« Et ensuite les deux monsieur en noir et bien ils ont attrapé Monsieur la Chèvre ! Parce qu'en fait, c'est lui qui a fait les traces dans la neige ! Il avait tellement froid au pied qu'il marchait sur un pied pour pas geler l'autre. Monsieur la Chèvre, il m'a dit qu'il venait d'un pays très chaud ! La Grésse, je crois ! »  
« Tu avais vraiment une imagination débordante, Yuki-chan. » fit Minamoto avec un sourire crispé.  
« Y aura plus de traces dans la neige. Mais faut garder le secret, hein ? Parce que les monsieur en noir, ils m'ont dit que si je le disais à quelqu'un ce que j'ai vu… ils auraient des problèmes. Ils ont peur des exorcistes ils ont dit. C'est pour ça qu'il faut rien dire à personne. D'accord ? »

Et Minamoto eut un léger sourire.

« D'accord, on ne dira rien à personne. »

**xXx**

Watari observa un moment la bestiole poilue qui se tenait devant lui, avec un air ravi.

« Ooooh ! Voilà un superbe spécimen de satyre ! »  
« Ne parlez pas moi comme d'un stupide animal ! »  
« Pourtant tu laissais bien Yuki t'appeler Monsieur la Chèvre… » fit Tsuzuki avec un air narquois  
« Mais c'est un gamin de _six_ ans ! C'est pas pareil.»

Laissant Tsuzuki et le satyre se disputer, Watari s'empara de son téléphone et s'en alla dans la pièce d'à côté; plus calme.

« Patron ! Tsuzuki et le gamin ont trouvé la cause des empreintes ! »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« On l'a ramené aux bureaux : c'est un satyre. »  
« Ah très bi… QUOI ?! »

Watari dut éloigner le téléphone, pour la survie de ses pavillons auditifs.

« WATARI ! C'est quoi ce cirque ?! Je ne veux pas de pédophile dans mes bureaux ! Faîtes le sortir immédiatement ! »  
« Patron…on parle pas du même type de satyre… »

Finalement, il a fallu convaincre Konoé en lui montrant que « Monsieur la Chèvre » était un superbe spécimen de bouc anthropomorphique doué de parole et non pas un vieux monsieur pervers qui guettait les petites filles à la sortie des écoles.  
Konoé examina longuement les sabots, craignant que des mains humaines surgissent et observa minutieusement la fourrure marron en espérant trouvé une fermeture éclair, mais ne trouva rien.  
Satisfait, Konoé se tourna vers les trois autres.

« Et d'où vient-il ce petit ? »  
« J'imagine qu'il a dû s'échapper sans le faire exprès du Panthéon grec… En plus vous savez que Dionysos est toujours à moitié bourré : vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'a même pas dû remarqué sa disparition. » répondit Watari.  
« Il ne reste plus qu'à contacter le Panthéon alors. »

Et finalement, deux heures après le coup de fil de Konoé chez leurs homologues grecs, On entendit un grand crash dans les bureaux de l'Enma-Cho, la cafétéria plus précisément, qui rameuta tous les shinigami.

« TSUZUKI ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »  
« C'est pas ma faute cette fois ! » cria le shinigami, indigné d'un tel manque de confiance. « Comment pourrais détruite une _cafétéria_, allons ! Sois logique Tatsumi. »

D'un coup, une silhouette émergea des décombres et des gravats. C'était un grand jeune homme bien bronzé avec une belle chevelure brune et bouclée…un peu blanchie par la poussière tout de même. Mais le plus intrigant c'était sa tunique bleu clair, plutôt courte et légère pour un hiver si rigoureux. Il se dégagea et épousseta la poussière. Et c'est là qu'on vit deux petites ailes au niveau de ses talons. Il se frotta la nuque, l'air gêné.

« Je suis désoléééé ! J'ai volé le plus vite que j'ai pu dès qu'on a reçu l'appel…mais à cause de la tempête de neige j'ai eu du mal à contrôler mon atterrissage. Mais bon, il n'y a aucun victime, c'est le plus important, non ? »  
« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes l'envoyé du Panthéon ? » demanda Konoé avec un air suspicieux.  
« Je suis Hermès ! Enchanté ! » fit-il avec une petite révérence. « Je suis venu récupéré le satyre… Je suis désoléééééé ! J'aurais du m'occuper de lui dès que Dionysos m'avait prévenu (Vous vous rendez compte ! Il était tellement inquiet qu'il était sobre ! Incroyable, je vous dis !) mais vous savez Hadès me donne teeeeellement de travail dans le Pré de l'Asphodèle. J'ai plus une seule minuscule minute à moi ! »

Un long silence.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes fâchés ? » demanda Hermès, en se tortillant les mains.  
« Ça vous arrive d'arrêter de parler ? » grogna Tatsumi.  
« Un peu de politesse, je vous prie ! » répliqua Hermès. « Je suis un dieu du Panthéon, monsieur ! Oui un dieu ! Pas une misérable âme qui subsiste dans un corps mortel et périssable ! Non, non ! Pour qui vous vous prenez, hein ? En plus, nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer… Encore si c'est Hadès qui me crie dessus, c'est compréhensible… Le pauvre est si misanthrope d'ailleurs ! J'ai un peu pitié de lui. Il aime que son chien. Vous savez celui à trois tête ! Cerbère ! Dons je disais seul Hadès a le droit de me crier de dessus parce qu'il déteste parler et entendre les autres parler ! Et Zeus aussi…c'est le big boss après tout. (Mais il est moins crédible quand sa femme joue les furies…pas que je les critique, hein ? Mais bon…c'est risible…) Et euh… où j'en étais déjà ? »

Hermès devint soudain très pâle en voyant une aura noire émaner de Tatsumi.

« Whoa… euh je veux dire… vous faîtes aussi peur qu'Hadès lorsque je lui fais mon rapport hebdomadaire… »

Puis soudain, il se frappa la front.

« J'oubliais ! Zeus, Hadès et compagnie… ils voudraient bien que vous n'ébruitez pas trop cette affaire, vous savez ? Dionysos pose pas mal de problèmes… Ça ruine la réputation de notre si beau Panthéon… Déjà qu'on a dû menacer tous les anges du Purgatoire lors de l'affaire en Angleterre… »  
« Oh ! C'était vous aussi ? » fit soudain Tatsumi, d'un ton mielleux.

Hermès plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Vous n'avez rien entendu. »  
« Hermès… Vous avez ruiné notre cafétéria. » débuta Tatsumi. Tsuzuki émit un cri outré. « Vous nous avez fait courir pour rattraper votre chèvre perdue. » Derrière on entendit une exclamation « _Je suis un satyre, merde à la fin ! _».  
« De plus… à cause de vous, tous les exorcistes du Japon ont eu les yeux rivés sur cette affaire où… écoutez bien Hermès… où réside un medium ! Cela signifie donc un génocide pour nos troupes si un exorciste débarque alors que nous sommes présents. »

Hermès déglutit difficilement.

« Ce qui signifie donc… »Et là Tatsumi sortit sa calculette, avec un air psychotique et annonça royalement : « Compensation pécuniaire »  
« Ah ! mais…euh… »  
« Qui est le dieu des sous, chez vous ? Notre silence coûtera cher.»  
« Disons que…c'est Athéna qui a décidé de devenir la trésorière… Dionysos dépense tellement pour faire la fête ; Héra a tout claqué en robes et en toges et puis… »

Petit raclement de gorge.

« Vous voulez combien ? » fit Hermès, abandonnant toute lutte.  
« Mettez moi en contact avec Athéna. Nous discuterons du prix. »

Finalement Watari n'a pas trouvé de nouvel animal unijambiste, Hisoka a décidé de se méfier de tous les mioches du monde des humains et le pauvre Tsuzuki est en larmes devant la cafétéria en ruines.  
Seul Tatsumi tira un excellent bénéfice de cette affaire. (Personne n'osa lui demandait combien il avait tiré des dieux grecques, tellement son rire faisait froid dans le dos. Mais ce devait être un bon chiffre. )

Et surtout, on n'entendit plus jamais reparler ni de satyre, ni d'Hermès, ni de Panthéon grec. Les pauvres avaient bien retenu la leçon : il ne faut surtout pas s'attaquer à l'Enma-Cho.

**FIN**

Reviews ? prend des yeux de chien battu N'hésitez pas à dire ouvertement ce qui vous plaît et vous déplaît !

* * *


End file.
